The Thief
by Roaming Writer
Summary: After spending 7 years in prison, Eugene enters the world again. Rapunzel lived most of her life with her abusive mother. Both of them had known loss. What will they see in each other?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys this will be a very short series that I will continue. So if you like it so far, please follow this story and leave a review. Thanks!**

* * *

-Prologue-

Eugene remembered the day his whole life changed, the day his innocence was stripped from him. He was 4 and he walking with his parents. He tried to remember the details but couldn't. All he remembered was the pain that ensued. He remembered the screaming, the knife, the gun. He remembered the painful cries of his parents. But after that it was all a hazy memory, years at the orphanage where he was picked on for being different. He enjoyed stories about adventurers like Flynnigan Rider, the rich and dashing swashbuckler instead of sports like the other boys. He remembered how he was beaten, the bruises on his body made him a laughingstock.

He had such aspirations then, to grow up and become rich. To have a sword in one hand and a gal in the other. To show the other boys that they were wrong. But he was stupid then. The world wasn't a fairy tale.

After he ran away from the orphanage at age 11, he went searching for adventure. But all he got was poverty. He ran away with Lance, his best friend, who survived alongside him in his endeavors. They climbed houses and apartments, infiltrated stores, and pickpocketed people just to survive. But in one incident, he and Lance decided to go big. They broke into a jewelry store, hoping to score big. But there must have been a silent alarm system because the police showed up quickly. They ran, but he heard a loud gunshot and in a split second, he laid on the floor, holding his bleeding side. He was separated from Lance and before he knew it, he was patched up and thrown into prison. His anger only manifested as he felt the pain in his side every day he was in jail. He would train day and night, to get stronger. His body grew tougher under the stress and his mind. His mind grew tougher too, no longer susceptible to the fantasies he had when he was younger.

He looked through the bars of the prison in anticipation for the real world. After 7 years locked up for theft, Eugene was a changed man. But somehow he felt empty in the world, as empty as he did in the jail cell.

"Watch where you're going bum,"

"Vagrant,"

"Filthy German,"

they would say.

Eugene harbored anger at the world. For taking his family from him, sticking him in a miserable shelter, for locking him up at age 15, for always demeaning him.

Eugene heard the jingling keys of the prison guard, who approached his jail cell.

"Ryder, You're free to go."


	2. The Break-in

Eugene stood underneath the fire escape, the darkness of the night shrouding him. His heart pained with guilt, but there was no other way.

He jumped up, holding onto the fire escape ladder that hung down, climbing it slowly. Once he reached the top, Eugene let out a sigh as he stared at a dirtied window, aware of what he was going to do next. He reached out his hand and wiped the dirt and sludge off the window, peering inside the apartment building. The lights were off and the coast was clear.

Eugene firmly gripped the bottom of the window, hoisting it slowly as to not make any noise.

 _I guess these people don't know how to keep their windows locked._

He stepped in, his shoes touching a wooden floor and causing it to creak. He placed his hand near his knife, ready at a moment's notice. But his anxiety was quickly quelled by the sights that surrounded him.

Eugene gazed around him, seeing the beautiful paintings that adorned the walls. These paintings were done directly on the wall, giving the room a cheery feeling, even though he himself wasn't very cheery at the moment. He couldn't see much from outside, but inside, he saw paintings of a blonde-haired girl. Even in the darkness he felt the awe that the paintings invoked. Paintings that depicted the same girl sitting on a tree looking into what appeared to be really bright stars, and the girl playing with what appeared to be a frog. Meanwhile, the recurring images of a sun were dotted around the room, on the floors and even the ceilings.

In the middle of the room was an easel holding a canvas. It seemed to be depicting a girl, the same one that was on the walls.

The longer he stared, the more captivated he felt, as if the paintings filled the deepest abyss in his heart. Who was this girl? Who was this wonderful artist?

Eugene was amazed, but his amazement quickly subsided.

Eugene realized that he needed to find another room, unless he would want to stash up on paint brushes instead. He approached the door leading out of the room, slowly opening it. He looking down the small hall, which turned both left and right. He turned left, towards what appeared to be a living room.

When he approached the small open area, he gazed around, looking for anything of value. A laptop, a TV, but nothing more pricey…

Something caught his eye. Through a cracked floor panel, he noticed a glint. He walked over to it, lifting the false floor panel.

"Wow," he uttered, as he stared at what appeared to be a crown. He picked it up, examining the gold and diamonds that encrusted it. The dense weight of the piece assured him that it was real gold and diamonds. But he couldn't do it. He knew that it was wrong, that whoever owns this crown would lose a fortune if it went missing. He held the crown tighter and tighter, his fingers sweating. In his jail cell, he prayed day and night, that if were to make it out of jail that he would turn away from this life. But now that he was out, he knew he had to punish the world. The same people who owned the crown were the ones who would spit on his face and treat him like a second class citizen. No. Eugene would not go soft. Not now.

His anger was quickly interrupted by the sound of feet approaching behind him. His head jerked backwards and surprisingly, he saw a beautiful girl staring back at him, anger and fear in her remarkable green eyes. Her blonde hair cascaded down her slender sides, reaching her waist. She held a frying pan, pointing it an armslength in front of him, a frog perched on her shoulders. She was dressed in a pink dress, her feet bare. Her arms were shaking and she mustered out a threat.

"Drop it... Now."

She was no threat, but why did he feel conflicted about stealing the crown? At that moment, Eugene Fitzherbert went soft. In the stories about Flynnigan Rider, Rider rescued women, not stole from them. He let out a sigh. He couldn't steal from this poor girl. He knew what he had to do.

Yet, in a split second he felt the frying pan hit him in the face, drawing blood from his nose and causing him to stumble backwards. Eugene looked at the girl, whose anger seemed to have escaped her eyes, becoming consumed by fear. Her arms shook more and she backed up, as if she was scared of the thief retaliating.

Eugene quickly regained his composure and took one look at the poor girl who was a few feet away from him now, still holding the frying pan. "I'm sorry," he apologized, throwing the crown back on the floor. Eugene quickly bolted to the window he came from, telling himself to never step foot in that apartment again.


	3. Mother

Rapunzel woke up in a cold sweat, terrified. She kept having recurring nightmares about that night when the thief broke in. He could've killed her, or worse. Mother told her that men acted nice but deep inside they were sadistic, that they wanted to abuse women. Rapunzel shuddered at the thought.

The crown.

The crown was a family heirloom from her real parents before they passed away when she was 9. She hid it from her adoptive mother, a reminder of her life when she was actually happy. She spent most of her life with her new mother. Her adoptive mother was the only one she had left in her life, even though she tormented Rapunzel, telling her that she was ugly, weak, and unfit to function in the world. And somewhere inside her, Rapunzel took her words to heart. It could've been the misguided love she had for "mother", or her naivete of the world. But she always thought that mother might have been wrong. Now that she was an adult, she stayed optimistic, finding a job as an art teacher and providing for herself. Rapunzel thought she proved her wrong, until last night. Now she wasn't sure. She WAS weak, she couldn't protect herself and she couldn't protect her home.

The thief was holding the crown, his brown eyes staring into her own. He didn't look evil, the way mother told her that men were. His eyes held pain and desperation. Somehow, he reminded her of herself. But still, she was scared of him. Was this fear rational, or was it just another construct that mother had made up? What Rapunzel didn't understand was why he dropped the crown. When Rapunzel hit him with the frying pan, why didn't he hit her back like mother would've? He could've ran away with a fortune, he could've hurt her or abused her, but he didn't.

She sat in her dimly lit room, the back of her blue-laced pajamas soaking wet. The weather was hot but somehow she felt…. cold. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, cleansing her thoughts. Clearly, she woke up her chameleon, Pascal, who sat up on the nightstand and crawled over to Rapunzel. Pascal was the only comfort she had. He was a true friend. Still, she had human friends. Rapunzel went to high school, and she loved it there. Day-to-day she spoke with her small group of friends who loved her for who she were. Meanwhile, other kids would torment her for her black eye or marks, a by-product of fights with mother. But how she longed for each day away from home. She loved her classes, especially literature and art class, where she could escape to fantasy worlds where there was no abuse, only love. But as mother got sicker and sicker, Rapunzel had to take time off from school to care for her. Her grades fell and she barely graduated. She lost contact with her old friends, only to be thrown into a cycle of depression again.

She did make it into a small art college, which was all that she ever wanted. But the tuition was too high for her. Of course, she had asked mother for financial support, promising to pay her back once she gets a degree. But she got scolded, her mother guilt tripping her about whether the money should be used to care for her or college.

Rapunzel got up and walked over to the bathroom and stripped herself of her clothes. She turned on the water to let it warm. Meanwhile, she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She was 18 but didn't feel like it. Her slender body and youthful face told her of her age, but what normal 18-year-old-girl has to worry about thieves and a sick mother who torments her?

The bathroom started to steam up, which told her that the shower was ready. She stepped underneath the shower head, letting the warm water cascade over her body. She closed her eyes and remembered the sound of the thief's voice, something that she had kept in the back of her mind. Was it weird to long to hear his voice again? The voice was deep and somber, not angry. When he apologized and dropped the crown, it felt, real. Not like the apologies that mother gave Rapunzel after beating her with a cane.

She shook her head as if this would disperse these thoughts.

She stepped outside the bathroom and dried herself off, wrapping the towel around her body. She dried her long blonde hair the best she could, letting it hang down. She couldn't blow-dry it without risking the wrath of her sleeping mother.

So, she grabbed a book to read and waited for her hair to dry, keeping the peculiar thief in the back of her mind.


	4. Rain

**To avoid confusion, this chapter takes place before chapter 3, and takes place right after chapter 2.**

As Eugene ran towards the window, his feet felt heavy. It could've been the guilt and regret dragging him down. This worried him, since he never felt guilty stealing anything ever before in his life.

In one bound, he lept over the windowsill and onto the fire escape, vaulting over the side. He held on tight, his palms still sweating. With one arm hanging, the other reached up to feel around his eye, which now throbbed from being hit with the frying pan. He quickly made his way down to the ground.

He was tired and frankly out of breath too. The darkness of the night only grew darker, and the only source of light were the flickering lamps around the apartment building. Rain began to fall from the sky, pitter-pattering on the fire escape above his head. He lumbered over to the alleyway adjacent to the apartment building and sat down besides a dumpster under an awning, hiding himself from the sidewalk and shielding himself from the rain.

Times like this, Eugene felt the worst. Alone, dirty, unwanted.

He closed his eyes, being hypnotized by the rhythmic sound of the rain. He tried to ignore the smell of the dumpster too, but that was hard. Eugene's scrunched up nose relaxed and his breathing slowed. He glanced up to the open window, seeing the girl stick her hand out and pull them closed. Before long, he drifted to sleep, dreaming of the beautiful paintings, the strange girl, and the frog.


	5. Stabbingtons

It was a shady part of town where someone could get murdered without anyone knowing. There was no district precinct and police generally avoided these slums altogether. Here, Eugene wasn't necessarily the most popular person, but at least he wasn't looked down upon.

Eugene walked down the streets, cautious about his surroundings. Even for a criminal, it wasn't a safe place. He walked down familiar lanes, past familiar project houses, and reached the heart of the slum. _The Ugly Duckling_ , a bar filled with criminals, many of them ex-convicts like himself. Normally, he would go in there, relieved to grab a pint and chat with the locals, but today, he had bigger problems to worry about.

Eugene composed himself, putting on a confident face. He pushed open the old wooden doors of the bar, and was greeted by the usually rowdy atmosphere. But this time, two people locked eyes with him. They were known as the Stabbington brothers, the twin criminals. The only way they were distinguishable was that one had an eyepatch and the other didn't.

"Hey Rider," they called out, using my street name.

"Hey, how you been? Sideburns growing out?" Eugene voiced confidently. He walked up to them, their large size becoming more and more apparent.

Sideburns, the one without the eyepatch, stood up, a sneer spreading across his face.

"Rider," he snarled with a deep voice. "Where's the money?"

"Look guys, we're friends tiright?" Eugene's voice slightly raised out of nervousness.

"What the hell are you doing? We expected you back here last night. Where's the loot?"

Eugene casually wiped dirt off his tunic. "Hey guys, would you believe it if I told you I fell asleep on the job?"

Their eyebrows curved downwards and their noses were scrunched in anger. A growl escaped his mouth.

"Look," Eugene said nonchalantly. "Last night was not the best, I wasn't very successful"

"Rider, remember why you're doing this. You owe us $100,000. Unless you're gonna start stealing something..." he paused, pulling out a revolver from his pocket, "you're gonna pay."

Eugene stepped back slowly, startled by the escalating tension. But before he knew it, one brother went behind him and twisted his arm, holding him in place. The other one looked down at Eugene, who was held stationary by the other brother. Eugene felt him land a solid punch on his torso, causing him to cough up blood. Eugene retaliated, headbutting the one holding him and then tackling the one in front of him when he freed himself. Right away, the locals in the bar went silent as they observed the scene. But before long, the silence turned to rowdy cheers of "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Eugene landed some blows on the brother he tackled, but then they grabbed his shirt and he was being hauled around, his head smashed into a table. He held up his fists, trying to parry the blows. But their sheer strength knocked him down onto the ground. The one with the eyepatch mounted his stomach and began raining down blows on his face. Eugene's vision became blurred as his head was being pounded.

Then it all stopped, and the brother got off of Eugene.

"You have until tomorrow, or else we'll find you. We always do," they threatened.

When the Stabbingtons left, the locals resumed to their drinking, as if nothing happened. Eugene stood up slowly, grabbing a half-empty cup of beer and downing it. He clenched his stomach in pain as he fell asleep on a bar stool.


	6. Pain

Rapunzel awoke early in the morning, with a tune stuck in her head. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, ready for another day. She hummed to Pascal as she combed her long blonde hair. Afterwards, she opened her closet and looked at her few dresses, most of them old. She couldn't afford any better ones, not on the account of the money she spent on mother's medications. She asked Pascal for advice on what to wear. After all, chameleons change their outfits all the time.

She went to check on her mother, who would always need her help with one thing or another. In the morning she would yell at Rapunzel, telling her that she was ugly and weak and slow. Now that she was physically too weak to abuse Rapunzel, mother would resort to verbal abuse, which hurt just as much.

But as she opened the door, what she saw horrified her.

Her mother was on her bed, but this time her breathing was labored and she gasped for breath. She reached her hand out to Rapunzel, her eyes filled with anger as if it was somehow Rapunzel's fault.

The blonde girl rushed over to her mother's side, frantic.

She dialed for an ambulance, and then cried next to her mother, whose breathing became shallower. "I hate you Rapunzel," her mother would tell her as she gasped for breath. Rapunzel began to sob, holding her mother's hand tighter. She didn't want to fight her. She just wanted mother to be alright. "You wasted your money when you could've helped me," mother said, running out of breath.

Through her tears, Rapunzel forced out words. "Mother, don't say these things please. I love you."

But before long, her mother's breathing ceased, and her eyes closed, a frown still plastering her face.

When the EMTs came, they took mother out on a stretcher. Rapunzel stayed by her side, as they went off to the hospital.

The flatline on the heartbeat monitor was constant, like Rapunzel's agony.


	7. Betrayal

Eugene woke up in the bar, a few hours passed the incident. His head and stomach throbbing with pain. But this quickly subsided as panic took hold.

He had a few hours left to get them the money.

He felt a lump in his throat.

Eugene knew that the only way to get the money was to steal the crown. It was either that or rob 10 stores. He sighed, regretting his decision a few nights ago when he dropped the crown. If only. If only he had taken it then and there, none of this would've happened.

Eugene got up from the stool and through the bar doors, greeted by the dusk sky. And as quick as he could, he made his way back to the apartment. He stood in the alleyway, glancing back up at the familiar fire escape. He thought he was alone, but he heard a familiar deep voice behind him.

"Rider."

Eugene turned around, only to be met by the two Stabbington brothers, one aiming a gun at him.

"We warned you. We told you to get the money, but all you're doing is sulking around old alleyways."

Eugene raised his hands, making sure not to provoke the angry criminal. "Woah, woah listen. I'm here to get your money."

The two twins looked at each other and burst out with cynical laughter. "Yeah, $100,000 in this junk neighborhood? We followed you around, hoping you'd find a good place. But now you've just wasted our time." He cocked the firing pin, and aimed it at Eugene's face.

"THERE'S A CROWN!" Eugene blurted, his last ditch attempt to save his own skin.

A grin came onto the red-haired man's face, and he lowered his gun. "What crown?" he questioned.

Eugene pointed up to the apartment. The apartment of the strange girl. "I'll show you," he said, trying to ease the tension.

"Well… Now you're talking Rider."

Eugene climbed the fire escape, followed by the two twins. He peered in the window like he did last night. He took a deep breath and opened the window, motioning for the two to come in. Eugene retraced his steps, walking through the art room. Clearly the two twins were not as mesmerized as he was by the time Eugene made sure to check every room. He walked down the hall, opening each room slowly, unsure if anyone was behind it. He stepped into one room that caught his attention. In the middle was a bed, the covers messy and the tables filled with prescription drugs, some for osteoporosis, some for insomnia, etc. There was a cane next to the bed and a shattered mirror. It looked like the scene of a death, a sharp contrast to the otherwise vibrant atmosphere of the apartment.

In the other room, it was a different story. The bed had neat covers and the tables were littered with paintbrushes and books. The walls were colorful, decorated as much as the art room he entered into from the window.

But his house tour session was ended when he realized he had to get the crown. Eugene rushed over to the living room, where the Stabbington brothers were waiting, their arms crossed and their patience running out.

"Where's the damn crown Rider?"

"It's here," he replied, reaching to the loose floor panel. But when he lifted it, there was nothing there.

A brief gasp escaped Eugene's mouth before he felt a blade impale his stomach, the knife was held by one of the twins.

The twin whispered into his ear. "Don't ever lie to us again."

The blade was then pulled out of his back, causing Eugene to crumpled to the floor. The brother stood over Flynn's body, chuckling and twirling his revolver. "We were going to shoot you, but that would be too merciful."

"Instead…" he paused, bending down and pressing the blade to Eugene's neck. But they were interrupted by the sound of sirens and blue and red flashing lights. The police.

They released their grip on Eugene. There faces turned to panic as they bolted out the window.

But Eugene laid there, keeping pressure on his wound, blood pooling underneath him. But the pain and blood loss was too much. He blacked out.


	8. The Thief

The hospital was a dark and dreary place, where dozens die each day. The white walls of the halls masqueraded the gloomy atmosphere.

Rapunzel ran besides the EMTs who rushed her mother to the Emergency Room. Everything blurred around her as she focused on her mother, the only one she had left in her life. Even though she had abused Rapunzel, the pain of her death was searing.

They rushed past double doors and doctors, hoping they could resuscitate her as soon as possible. But when they reached the operation room, Rapunzel was kicked out, forced to endure agonizing pain outside.

When the ER physician came out the room, a somber look was plastered on his face. "Im sorry," he started. "Your mother has died due to respiratory failure."

She buried her head in her arms and felt the tears stream down her pale face. She cried for what felt like an eternity.

The doctor handed her a paper that listed many funeral homes. But the prices were too staggering, even the cheapest ones.

Rapunzel left the hospital and headed home, millions of emotions running through her head. Now she had no one. No family, no friends, just Pascal. Her whole life was spent on her mother, as she tried to maintain their love. But the love was one-sided, with Rapunzel being hurt for her mother's pleasure. She had sacrificed her relationship with all her friends, her social life, for her mother. Slowly, Rapunzel's sadness shifted to anger, to resentment.

As she approached her house, she noticed a few police cars outside her apartment, and two red-haired men who were being led into the back of a police car. She overheard the police officers talking about two fugitive criminals, the Stabbingtons. She stood behind a small crowd of people who were equally as confused about what had happened.

When the police officers began to leave, the crowd dispersed and Rapunzel entered the apartment building, confident that whatever happened wasn't that serious.

But when she opened her door, she froze in fear, raising her hands to her mouth.

She saw a man laying down in her living room, blood pooling out from him.

It was the thief.


	9. Awakening

**Don't worry guys, romance is coming XD. The season finale for Tangled the Series was AMAZING. No spoilers, but Varian is such an amazing character!**

It was soothing. Eugene's mind flurried with light, intense joy seeping into his soul. This peace. He hadn't felt it since he was with his parents. Back when he was truly loved. He felt warm, as if he was encased in a cloud. And he heard the most beautiful and innocent voice, singing. Flower gleam and glow… let your power shine… make the clock reverse… bring back what once was mine….

It was then when Eugene woke up, in a bed under covers. Instantly his pain kicked in and he winced in pain, not having enough time to process what has happened. But he heard the same voice from his dream.

"Hey, hold on," the girl said, reaching over to comfort Eugene.

When she leaned over, he got a glimpse of her, and his heart skipped beats. It was the girl from two nights ago. But this time, her natural beauty was more apparent. Her eyes glistened in the morning light and her freckles were now visible, complimenting her green eyes and pale complexion. Her long blonde hair ran down her sides, framing her petite shoulders.

He knew he could not be here. If she knew that he was the thief... He gulped, not wanting to fathom another 7 years in jail. Eugene tried to get up, only to collapse at the pain in his stomach.

"Hey hey, you're hurt," she consoled, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"Look," Eugene started. "I shouldn't be here. I need to go."

"Where will you go?" She questioned, gently grabbing his arm.

"Look blondie, I've got business to attend to. I need to… get home."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Do you have a home?"

"Wait. How did you—"

"I know. You haven't shaved in a while," she said, placing her hand on Eugene's unkempt beard. "And your clothes are tattered she said, pointing across the room to a pile of clothes on the floor containing my tunic and bloodied undershirt.

"My clothes!" he replied, quickly feeling around his body. Eugene felt his bare chest, and felt the cloth wrapped around his stomach and torso.

"Oh, sorry," the blonde haired girl replied, a sheepish and timid smile spreading across her face. "I had to take your shirt off. You were stabbed and bleeding."

Eugene mustered up enough strength to sit up, propping himself up on the bed with his arms. "Hey, blondie. I know you're trying to help, but you have no idea who I am. You won't wanna —"

"You're the thief. The one from that night," she interrupted.

He paused, a serious expression slid onto his face. He was speechless. This girl took him in and cared for him even though he tried to steal from her?

No one had done anything this kind to him his whole life. Perhaps that's why he felt so warm, so joyous in his dreams. He had finally found someone who cared about him.

"I don't know what to say," Eugene replied, still a little shocked about the whole situation.

The girl gave him a large smile, bringing her hands to her lap. "I'm Rapunzel," she beamed with happiness.

Eugene looked at her, unsure about what he should say. He rarely told people his real name, and he wasn't planning to just yet. "Name's Flynn Rider," the thief replied.

"Thank you," she said.

What? What could she be thanking him for? After all he should be thanking her.

"Thank you for not taking the crown that night," Rapunzel said, her eyes darting down.

Eugene looked at Rapunzel and took a deep breath.

"I think I should thank you Rapunzel. You saved my life. I could be in jail right now. Why didn't you call the cops?"

Rapunzel held Eugene's hands, and felt his calluses and scars. Her small fingers gently ran over his hand. "You've been through a lot Flynn. I know you were just trying to survive out there. I know how it feels to be alone, rejected."

Rejected? Alone? What was this poor girl talking about? How could she possibly compare? But his thoughts were interrupted by sniffles.

Rapunzel began to cry, and before he knew it, her tears plopped down on the bed.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Even though he didn't know her, seeing her so sad softened even Eugene's toughened heart.

She stood up, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "Sorry, I've just been dealing with a lot lately," she sniffled. "I'll...I'll just get you something to eat," she said, exiting the room.

Eugene looked around the room and noticed the prescription bottles and the broken mirror he had seen when he broke in again last night. This was strange. What was this room about? Then he saw a picture frame on the nightstand, which showed a picture of a serious-faced woman and a young blonde girl, whose face beamed with joy.

Then it dawned on him. This was Rapunzel's mother's room. Something must have happened to her.


	10. Eugene Fitzherbert

**It's finals week and I have been doing extracurriculars, so I've not been able to write much fanfic. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **:3**

Rapunzel stood in the kitchen, her eyes wet with tears. It still devastated her how her mother died hating her. She remembered her mother's voice, which tore into her heart like a dagger. She held her mother as she wheezed for air. Rapunzel pleaded with her, pleading for her love. After 18 years…. After all those years her mother never showed her love.

Tears started to flow from her eyes and her nose became runny.

Rapunzel paused, looking down at a reflective frying pan which displayed a teary red face, a broken young woman.

Pascal, who was perched on her shoulder, gave her a small nudge on the cheek, an attempt to cheer up the young girl.

She grabbed the pan, put it on the stove, and turned it on. She went to the fridge and took out two raw chicken breasts, which were meant to be dinner for her and mother tonight. Blood rushed to her eyes and she let out a small whimper, reminded that her mother was no longer with her. Tears rolled down her eyes, but she wiped them with her sleeves and shook off the sadness.

She placed the two chicken breasts on the heated pan, making enough for her and her new "guest". Cooking was like art, and it always made her feel better. When she was a young teenager stuck at home caring for mother, she cooked for her. Her mother never showed signs of appreciation, just taking the food for granted. But Rapunzel would read cookbooks, watch TV, learning how to please her mother more. Despite these futile attempts, Rapunzel told herself one day she will get approval from mother.Her naïveté kept her going. Even without friends or a social life she remained optimistic and happy. But this seemed to become harder and harder by the moment. She looked at the sizzling chicken breasts, and decided to rest until they were ready.

But when she walked out the kitchen, she was greeted by the thief who was walking with his back slightly bent, his bandages showing a bit of blood.

Rapunzel's eyes grew wide and she rushed over to the man, supporting him by the shoulder. "Woah, you need to rest. I don't want you breaking the new stitches I put in," she said, her voice filled with concern.

He looked at her for a split second with bold eyes that made her heart beat faster. But he shifted his attention towards the door, shaking her grasp off. He barely making it far before falling onto his knees.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel called out again, concerned by his adamancy. Rapunzel helped him get up, and a question escaped from his mouth. "Why? Why are you doing this for me?"

Rapunzel led the thief towards the couch and set him down. "You need rest. How can you survive out there in this condition?" she gestured at Eugene's torso.

The thief placed both his arms to his side, propping himself up. "Never in my life has anyone been this kind to me. You, a sweet girl, has so much left in her. You're better off not getting involved with people like me."

Rapunzel's eyebrows knitted together, emotions spreading through her face. "People like you? Eugene, you are a strong-willed and kind person. I can see that in your eyes, the same internal war I saw in you two nights ago" she said, occasionally glancing at Eugene's maroon eyes. "I know you might be landing on hard times, but I know if it were up to you, you wouldn't be where you are." Rapunzel gently felt around Eugene's left eye which still held a small bruise from the frying pan two days ago. "And i'm sorry for hitting you Flynn," she wholeheartedly apologized, beaming a smile at Eugene.

"Eugene," he replied.

The blonde haired girl looked up at him, a little confused by what he said.

"Eugene Fitzherbert. That's my name. I know I should've told you earlier, but I guess I didn't trust you then. Now I do."

"Well," she started, a grin spreading across her freckled face. "I happen to like Eugene more than Flynn," she paused. "But... why did you choose Flynn?" she asked, a perplexed look spreading over her cute face.

Eugene couldn't help but chuckle at the endearing girl. "Look, I'll spare you the sob story of poor little orphan Eugene Fitzherbert."

Rapunzel smiled, leaning in closer and propping her head up on her arms, a sign of her eagerness for Eugene to tell his story.

Eugene sighed, realizing he couldn't argue against her. After all, she did save his life so he did kinda owe her a backstory.

"Back in the orphanage," he started, "I had friends, much like brothers and sisters, who shared the same tragic fate as I did. Being orphans, we were all equal in that regard. My parents were murdered," he said, eliciting worried eyes from Rapunzel who grabbed hold of Eugene's cold hands to comfort him.

Eugene shook his head, mentally preparing himself and reassuring the girl. "Some lost their parents like I did. Others, well, they arrived at the doorstep of the orphanage, void of any knowledge of their parents."

His heart throbbed as the bad memories flooded back into his system. But as he looked at the girl, her lovable eyes warmed his heart and his body.

He took a deep breath and continued. "But as the days passed, we all started to grow up. Almost all my friends were adopted, except for me.With less and less company with me, I'd look for adventure. I would read the Tales of Flynnigan Rider, stories about a devilishly handsome swashbuckling rogue."

"Was he a thief too?" she asked, abruptly cutting him off.

"Well, no. I guess for someone who had nothing growing up, stealing just seemed like the… better option. You can say I was a troublemaker. I would steal food from the cafeteria or sneak out at night. I would climb out the windows of the orphanage and traverse buildings to see the stars. I would look at the heavens, dreaming to be a swashbuckling rogue like Flynnigan Rider."

Rapunzel smiled, understanding the yearning for something more. She would feel the same way, yearning for the day when her mother was no longer sick, when she would finally have freedom. Though now that she has that freedom, Rapunzel began to regret it.

Eugene ended it there, not wanting to continue to drone on about his childhood. Time came when they were too old. No parents wanted to adopt a teenager, much less a rebellious one. So they ran away, seeking fame and fortune. There was a nurse who took care of him in the orphanage, the only person that cared about him. She had told him that through hardship, comes the light. Even though it may be raining, it can't rain forever. He kept this in mind even as he was treated like crap, locked up, and disrespected. He had never felt kindness until he met Rapunzel.

"Eugene…" Rapunzel whispered, clearly taken aback by his tumultuous life.

"I'm sorry," Eugene interrupted. "Sorry about your mother."

Rapunzel's eyes darted and locked onto Eugene's. Her lips quivered slightly but she bit her lip, fighting back her emotions. "How did you know?" she faintly murmured, her eyes now wandering away from Eugene, removing her grasp on his hands.

"Rapunzel, I've been through it before. It's been tough for me too, but sometimes..." he paused. "You can't let grieving get in the way of your life," he comforted her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Through darkness there is always light. Rapunzel. You showed that to me today."

With this, Rapunzel felt a sense of love, different than her "love" for her mother, different than her love for Pascal. It was strange. It felt so… right. If only she knew that Eugene felt the same way.


	11. Breakfast

**I'm so excited for season 2 of Tangled the series. I'm also working on a short story about Varian. Meanwhile, enjoy and Please leave a review! :)**

The sound of chirping birds filled the room. He felt the softness of the pillow below his head, and the coolness of the morning breeze hit his feet.

Eugene reached his hands down to his stomach and felt the bullet wound, which was still slightly inflamed and tender to the touch.

This past week had been better for him. Every day he had gotten to know Rapunzel more and more. Rapunzel was so sweet and loved to share her thoughts. She was a well of happiness that never seemed to end. She told Eugene of her love for painting, how she likes walking barefoot, and more importantly about her tough childhood. She was so genuine with him, and at times seemed a bit naive. She told him she had a dream, that she could run away and live with freedom to see the world. Eugene's dream is, or was, to become rich and settle down in a mansion. Now Rapunzel has shown him that life was more than just money. It was about love and bonds with others, something that was new to Eugene.

Eugene stretched, the feeling of euphoria rushing through his spine. He put on a shirt and brushed his teeth, and made his way over to the kitchen, noticing that Rapunzel was still asleep. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, revealing plenty of ingredients. After Rapunzel had done so much for him, the least he could do is make breakfast right?

Eugene wasn't a bad cook. After all, he read a lot of cookbooks in prison. There weren't many options for prisoners.

He took out a carton of eggs and a large mixing bowl from the cupboard. Mixing the eggs with flour and butter, he whisked it together creating a batter. Heating up the batter on a pan, he created a thin layer of pastry which he set aside. Rapunzel's fridge also had strawberries, a perfect ingredient for his recipe. He took half a cup and mashed it up, mixing it with sugar and honey, heating it up in a pan to create a jam. Then Eugene poured the jam in the pastry, folding it up onto a crepe.

Eugene was just finishing up his second one when he heard Rapunzel's door open. He quickly washed up, trying to be presentable to her.

When Rapunzel arrived at the end of the hall, her sleepy face quickly brightened as her cheeks turned red and her eyes opened wide.

"Eugene," she said, a little speechless. "You shouldn't have."

"Hey, you did everything for me, and I was thinking I could repay you."

Rapunzel walked over and embraced Eugene, taking him off guard. Eugene hugged her back, seemingly melting into her soft cuddle.

Her green eyes glistened with joy. "What did you make?"

Eugene scratched his head sheepishly. "I made some strawberry crepes."

Rapunzel grabbed a plate and sniffed in with her nose. "Smells great!" she beamed. "I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"Well, I guess there's a lot more I need to tell you."

Rapunzel grabbed his hand, pulling him to the dinner table, eager to try his new creation. He grabbed his own plate and sat down across from the girl at the dinner table. Her hand was still holding onto his, but he didn't mind.

Eugene watched her take a bite, and her face lit up. "Wow, Eugene, this is great!"

It was then he realized he hadn't even tasted his own crepe yet. He grabbed his fork and took a bite. The sweetness of the honey and the slight tang of the strawberries hit his mouth, and surprised him. The soft texture of the pastry also complimented the thick jam of the crepe. She was right, it was good.

Rapunzel turned her head and looked at the clock on the wall, and her eyes grew wide. They quickly finished their breakfast, but Rapunzel was in a rush.

"Yikes," she blurted. Rapunzel got up from her seat. Her bubbly outlook quickly turned to a slight frown. "I have to go to work Eugene. Sorry."

She was an art teacher at a small community college and had to teach every other day. It was ironic that she had never went to college yet she managed to land a job teaching at one.

"Wait, I can come with you, at least walk with you there. Im feeling better now anyways."

Her face lit up again, and she jumped up and down slightly, excited about the prospect of spending more time with him. "I've got an idea!"

Rapunzel led Eugene to her room, which was as colorful and lively like the girl he had come to know so well. She brought out a box and inside were a bunch of men's clothes, mostly suits and trousers. "These were my father's clothes," she said, picking up a suit and holding it in front of Eugene. "Try it on! Unless you want to wear your torn tunic."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she joyfully replied.

Eugene put on a casual brown suit over a white dress shirt, which was a bit of a tight fit. He put on some trousers on too, which worked well with the top. Eugene made his way to the living room, eager to reveal his new look "Rapunzel, what do you think?"

Rapunzel's eyebrows rose and she let out a small giggle. "You look great!"

"Well, that makes the two of us."

Her face flushed red and she brushed a strand of hair from her face.

He walked his way up to her, extending his hand. "Now let's go on a journey fair maiden," he joked.

"Well, if it isn't my prince," she chuckled.

The walk seemed to last forever, as the two strolled down the sidewalk in the spring weather. Rapunzel was as cheerful as usual, stopping to take photographs of flowers, birds, and such with her small Digital camera.

"So, I guess you like photography."

Rapunzel let out a small giggle as she turned the camera at Eugene, about to snap a photo until he quickly whisked it away from her grasp.

Rapunzel reached for the camera, trying to contain her laughter.

"Woah woah woah blondie, I don't do pictures," he said amusingly as he spun around, preventing the girl from reaching her camera. He teased her, using her phone to take pictures of her instead.

"Eugene!" She chuckled, trying to block the camera. She tilted her head, jokingly pouting her lips, trying to woo him with her puppy eyes.

"Alright blondie," he handed the phone to her. "But just so you know I'm glad I had a beautiful test subject for the camera."

"Aww, Eugene," she blushed, hugging him, one hand still holding the camera.

Eugene smiled at the sight of Rapunzel so cheerful and happy. He just prayed that this innocence and naïveté stay with her. For her sake.

The whole day felt like a fairy tale. Like a dream. The campus was lively, but Rapunzel seemed to retreat to this alcove near the dormitories on campus. It was cozy, a somewhat sizable area that had a few benches and trees overhead. She would go there and draw in peace. But today was different. They looked at the photos and laughed at each other's impishness. They bonded over each other's beauties and faults. And when she went to give art lessons, he had more time to reflect.

Sometimes you see a movie and see two random people just fall in love. Watching all those action movies and dramas, little orphan Eugene Fitzherbert knew those stories inside and out. Guy saves the girl and she falls for him. Or they bump into each other on the streets and they somehow just… click. He never really took those movies to heart until now. In a way, they did bump into each other, more than once. But this time, she saved him. The princess and the thief.


	12. Moonlight

"Pascal, today is a big day!" the blonde squealed with joy.

Pascal squeaked with excitement and jumped up and down.

It seemed like another normal night, but today was forecasted as a full moon.

Rapunzel was excited. The radiance of the moon had always captivated her.

It was dusk now, and the dying light of afternoon waned. A purplish glow encircled her room.

When she was younger, Rapunzel would sneak out after curfew to the fire escape and watch the beautiful luster of the full moon. She and Pascal would daydream about the day when mother would get better and they would be able to move out. She dreamed of settling down with a special someone and watching the sunset everyday and the stars every night.

Even though she had freedom, she still feels trapped by her mother's death and the guilt she harbors in her heart. But Eugene, the man who fatefully ended up in her house, had changed her life.

It was dusk now and Rapunzel was painting with Pascal to kill time. It was a strange feeling. Freetime. Eugene, though injured, was much less needy than mother was. But still, even though he said he didn't need anything, Rapunzel baked him cookies with milk anyways, still with a lot of free time to spare.

Rapunzel turned her head towards Pascal, as he ran up her arm, perching himself onto her shoulder, briefly interrupting her thoughts.

"Pascal, what do you think about Eugene?" she blurted out seemingly random.

Pascal looked at Rapunzel and gave an unsure squeak. What do chameleons know about love anyways?

"Well, I don't know, he seems nice" Rapunzel stated, gently petting Pascal. 'Nice' was the understatement of the year.

To others, it might seem weird that she would be talking to a chameleon , but to her, it was the most natural thing ever. Pascal was a friend, someone she could talk with, especially about important issues like this.

She thought back to childhood. Rapunzel had never housed or cared for anyone else but her mother. But unlike caring for mother, she enjoyed spending time with Eugene. He would never chastise her, but instead would compliment her every time he saw her. She didn't need to try her best to impress him. He just seemed to be happy with who Rapunzel was.

But no, this couldn't be right? How could she say these things about her mother? Rapunzel furrowed her brows and closed her eyes, trying to shake away these intrusive thoughts. More and more she began to doubt the things mother has told her, but still she couldn't let herself believe that 18 years of her life was devoid of true love, devoid of freedom.

As the light grew darker and darker, Rapunzel began to pack up her art supplies.

She left her art room and walked towards Eugene's room, hearing the quiet breathing of the man. He was asleep, his bare chest rising and falling peacefully. She quietly tiptoed towards his bed and pulled his covers over his body. She looked down at his bullet wound, which had healed remarkably these past weeks. But it left a scar, a reminder to her of how they met.

She left the room, quickly scurrying to the fire escape. She opened her window and felt the fresh air hit her face. She climbed to the highest point and suddenly the moonlight glow was revealed, over the horizon of houses and stores. It was so peaceful and tranquil. But she wasn't as joyful as she hoped she was. She stared into the nighttime sky and thought about what she was meant to do in this life. Tears began to form in the young girl's eyes and she curled her knees into her arms, the air suddenly feeling a little colder.

Something scared her. At first she didn't know why she was so sad, why her heart had a dull pain.

But slowly, her thoughts manifested. She thought about Eugene's wound, now nearly healed. It scared her knowing that after he was healed, he would leave. This past month with him had been amazing and fulfilling. But the thought of him leaving tore her heart in half.

Pascal crawled into her hands, trying to ease her crying, but to no avail.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep and familiar voice, and a gentle but firm hand fell on her shoulder. It was Eugene.

"Hey blondie, what are you doing out here? Are you cold?" Eugene wrapped his hand around her back, holding her tight.

Rapunzel felt warmer as she snuggled her head in the crook of Eugene's neck. They held each other tight, their communal warmth flowing between them.

"Rapunzel, why were you crying? You're the most cheerful and sweetest girl I know."

"Eugene?" she asked. "What would you do to make someone you care about stay with you?"

"Well…" Eugene smiled. "That special someone must be really handsome if I would think that. I would tell him he is smart, and devilishly good looking."

Eugene nuzzled her hair with his face, inducing a cute sigh of relief from the blonde. "But Rapunzel. I won't ever leave you. Remember when I told you my dream?"

"You mean becoming rich and living in a mansion?" she laughed.

"Yeah. Truth is, you're my new dream."

A small gust of wind blew across the fire escape, sending a small chill down his back. But he held on tighter to Rapunzel, preventing the frosty wind from hitting her.

"And Eugene… you were my new dream."

Rapunzel looked up at Eugene, her eyes locking with his. The moonlight glare illuminated her face. Eugene had never seen such beauty. And for that brief moment, there were no worries. For that brief moment, there was no pain, no sorrow. Just pure bliss.


	13. Painful Memories

**Guys, I am soooo sorry for not posting more );**

 **I have school and stuff which had just been bogging me down.**

 **Btw, I am super excited for the next season of Tangled: the series.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and leave a review! More one-shots will be coming soon!**

BANG BANG BANG. I shot up from my nap, the pounding startling me.

BANG BANG BANG. Someone was knocking on the door. Hard.

I quickly got off the couch and un-ruffled my hair which always seemed to go in all directions after a nap. Rapunzel wasn't back yet so I needed to hurry up and get the door.

The pounding persisted, but it started to die down. I ran towards the door, eager to reassure them that someone was here. But I was frozen dead in my tracks when I heard their stern and authoritative voices which seemed to pierce my skull.

"This is the police. If you won't open up, we will need to come back later with a warrant. Rapunzel, we have ample evidence to show that you are harboring the criminal fugitive Flynn Rider who assisted in numerous crimes with the infamous Stabbingtons. Should we find him later, you will be placed under arrest."

My mind was in flurries and my stomach felt weak as their footsteps faded down the hall. Those dirty Stabbingtons! They ratted me out!

My throat was dry and I felt my body grow cold. No. I can't let this happen. Not to Rapunzel. I knew what I had to do.

I braced my body weight with my arms as I stood up straight, my legs suddenly feeling weak.

I ran towards the guest room, and rummaged through the piles of clothes to find my torn tunic and trousers which had been cleaned since the… incident. I slipped them on over my undershirt and underpants as I looked into the mirror.

For a moment, my lips began to quiver and I fell onto my knees. My deep sobs echoed through the small halls of the house. I fingered through torn hole that was still on the tunic, feeling the scar tissue left behind from the wound. The pain was still there even after it healed. Not physical pain. No. Mental pain, guilt that had persisted in my mind since that day.

What I saw in the mirror shocked me. It reminded me of my life as a thief, running around in the same tunic and pants. But this time, I saw something different. I saw a changed man who no longer lived his life in doubt. I saw a man who found love. And now that I had to leave behind, that love was devastating.

It pained me to do this, but I slowly walked towards the fire escape, clutching nothing but my satchel which I had not held since that fateful night. As I was halfway out the window, I heard the door unlock, and I saw Rapunzel, who stared at me almost speechless.

I heard her soft voice break the silence. "E-Eugene?"

That was the most painful moment of my entire life.


	14. Things Will be Different

**I'm so glad to publish another chapter of this! Writing fanfiction brings so much joy to me, especially seeing all the sweet reviews. :D**

 _"Please, Eugene," she sobbed, tears streaming down her eyes almost as heavily as the rain falling outside._

 _I cradled her in my arms, my eyes filling with tears. "R-Rapunzel. Thank you for everything you have done for me."_

 _I kissed her on top of the head and brought my forehead head down on her hair, catching a short sniff of her sweet aroma, a mix of her aromatic perfume and the smell of oil pastels. Oh how I wanted to hold her and protect her, tell her that I could keep her safe. But who am I kidding? Life isn't a fairytale._

 _As I opened the door and left, I felt a small hand hold my arm. I heard broken cries, begging me to stay. Finally her grasp slipped from me and that was the last time I touched her soft hands._

 _It was tragic, not just the fact that I loved her and she loved me, or at least I hope she did. But it was because I built up this sense security for Rapunzel, that I would always be there. This, I hoped, would stay up and help her cope with her troubles, knowing that I would be there when she needed it. Rapunzel was the first woman I ever loved but I guess at the time I was naive to believe we would spend our lives together. As I left that window, I felt the foundations of that promise fall down and leave Rapunzel in the rubble._

 _Sometimes somethings happen that just seem too good to be true. One of them would be waking up in a bed with a beautiful girl taking care of me. I guess what made it even stranger was how it all just unfolded. We just shared our personal secrets, and it just felt so… right. For once in my life I felt loved. It's funny how things turn out. We grew closer, perhaps as just friends. As my knife wound finally healed, we bonded over the movies, and nights out at restaurants. She taught me how to paint, have fun, and be loved. I suppose I showed her love too, after all she had a troubled conscience from her childhood experiences. I thought maybe it was something bigger, maybe we had a future together. Until that night._

 _I wanted to stay. But I couldn't. The police linked me in with the break-in, probably a result of those snitching Stabbington. I had to create the new identity of Eugene Fitzherbert. No more Flynn Rider. After all, my records all go by my alter ego, so switching it up meant I had a chance. A chance for a new life. I couldn't drag Rapunzel into all the trouble with the police. If I started a new life with her, then what would happen to our relationship, or maybe our potential family? The financial burdens she will have if she came after me would be too much for both of us to bear. So I ran away, found a job as a construction worker, bought an apartment._

 _I had moved uptown, not having enough money to go farther. Deep inside I wanted to visit her, tell her how far I've gone. I wanted to tell her that the reason I'm successful is because of her love that has changed me. But I couldn't. For her sake._

 _It's been a year, yet I'm still thinking about that incident. I hate myself for doing that to her. Maybe it was the wrong choice._

 _I shook my head. She probably doesn't have feelings for me anyways. She cared for me because she's a kind girl who looks out for everyone. She showed me there was more to life than stealing. That's why I had feelings for HER. But there's no way she could feel the same way. After all, a princess could never love a peasant thief._

 _The funny thing is, I am optimistic for Rapunzel that she is now living her life hopefully happy and with… a more successful man. She deserves at least that much._

Rain… Eugene ran his hand across the windowsill of his apartment. It was a gloomy day, very reminiscent of that fateful night.

It was 8:00, and he stepped out into the unrelenting rain, which pitter-pattered on the awning. Eugene waited at the bus stop as the sound of cars swished by on the wet asphalt. The bus arrived at the edge of town, outside a diner. Bolting through the rain, he entered the quaint eatery, which was bustling with truckers and vagabonds. He sat down on a tall stool next some rowdy truckers, and signaled for the waitress. A petite but well-formed young woman stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. She pulled out a notepad and approached Eugene.

"What'll it be handsome?" she seemed to flirt.

"Uhh, just some belgian waffles please."

The funny thing was, two years ago Eugene would gladly smolder his way through any woman, but his heart was reserved for Rapunzel.

"Name?"

"Eugene." He no longer went by Flynn. He left that identity behind me and never wanted to look back. Because of Rapunzel, He was now Eugene again.

She gave me a smile, jotted down his order on her notepad, and returned to the kitchen. As Eugene waited for his breakfast, He took notice in the griminess of the restaurant, noticing coffee ring stains on the counter he was sitting at, and seeing the broken seats of the diner booths. The restaurant was outdated too, furnished with an old untouched jukebox in a corner.

He took a deep breath and got a hint of syrup and bacon. But there was a quaintness about the atmosphere that comforted him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a young woman, who sat down on the stool next to him. He couldn't get a good look at her hood-covered face, but he could tell that she had short dirty blonde hair that barely reached her neck, and she was dressed in a white blouse and a floral skirt that reached her knees.

The blonde girl skimmed through the menu, seemingly indecisive about her choice.

At that moment, the waitress came out, a plate of waffles in her hand. "One order of Belgium waffles for Eugene."

At the sound of that, the hooded girl turned around and glanced at Eugene, whose heart skipped a beat and he could hardly breathe at the sight of her.

It was Rapunzel. At that moment, Eugene knew it was her. The warm green eyes and blush-filled cheeks and small freckles were so characteristic of the girl he once loved.

Rapunzel recognized Eugene too, his charming face and debonair smile. It was breathtaking just as it had been a year ago.

For what seemed like minutes, the two lovers looked at each other, before Eugene's cracked voice pierced their attention. "I'm sorr—"

Rapunzel grabbed his jacket and pulled herself into his lips, as if saying 'I forgive you.' For a moment, the whole diner stopped and stared, never witnessing such passion in public. But to the two lovers, they didn't care. Eugene knew things would be different now. He had his dream back.


	15. Happily Ever After

**Hey guys I reread my stories and I decided to merge my seperate ending of The Thief with the original. I corrected some grammar mistakes and I hope that putting this chapter together with the rest will neatly tidy up this story. As a high school student, nothing makes my day better than coming home to see the wonderful notifications from ! You guys are so sweet and I cannot ask for a better audience than you all!!!! :3 Please leave a review and favorite l!**

 **:D**

It was strange how much he remembered about her. Some memories were heartfelt and indescribable, the warm days walking around the local boardwalk or cold winters curled in a blanket when the landlord didn't turn on the heaters. Truth was, Rapunzel and Eugene had memories which he cherished. But no matter what, some memories will always haunt Eugene.

What scared him? If you'd ask the thief, he'd say nothing. But Eugene was scared of one thing. It wasn't being lonely, no, he had already experienced that his whole life. He was scared of being forgotten by the girl who he loved.

Now, things were different. Eugene couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a string of regrets between them. All of a sudden, in that diner, when he met her again, he felt free but confined as if he couldn't say anything. He wanted to tell her, 'Thank you for helping me to get on my feet. Thank you for teaching me there's more to life than being a thief' He wanted to tell her, 'I'm sorry for leaving you. I love you and I couldn't risk getting you involved in my crap.' But why couldn't Eugene muster up courage to say these?

Because it hurt him. It hurt her. It hurt them to dwell on the past, the sorrows and the pain that came with the memories seemed to burn a cavity in their minds.

But here she was, her hand clasped with his. The hands were cold, no longer the warm hands he had once known. Her hair was shorter, not long like he remembered. And she seemed more distant, as if she'd somehow mentally matured over a year. She looked as beautiful as she did before, but seemed to radiate a sorrowful aura as opposed to her previous gleeful nature.

The leaves began to fall, as the coolness of autumn began to hit them. But everything was quiet. She didn't say anything. He didn't say anything. Yet their hands continued to hold tightly against each other as if it were instinct.

The two lovers walked along the sidewalk and they approached a park, both seemingly thinking about how they could start a conversation amidst the awkward atmosphere.

"This is nice," Eugene finally said, breaking the long silence.

Stupid stupid stupid! What was he thinking? He should've asked about her! Eugene chided himself for such a cliche choice of words.

Rapunzel smiled at Eugene, but it wasn't HER smile. It was fake. Eugene knew Rapunzel had the sweetest smiles that wrapped his heart with warmth, but this smile didn't.

Eugene flashed back a smile, equally as awkward.

Eugene guided Rapunzel to a vacant park bench and they sat down next to each other, watching as the orange and yellow tree leaves littered the floor and horizon.

"Eugene?" The blonde said, her voice so quiet one could hardly hear it over the wind.

"Yes?"

"I—" she paused, her eyes tearing up. Rapunzel's eyes locked with his, but they weren't the sharp green of her normal look. There was a cloudy film of tears that covered her retinas. "I'm sorry," she finally said.

Truth was, Rapunzel blamed herself for his departure. He never told her why he left. On that day, when the police came, they found no one. There was no trace of him. The only remnants of Eugene was in Rapunzel. The memories of him, the knowledge of his alter ego, were all within his (ex) lover.

The months of her year were filled with agony and emotional pain. At work she was quieter and less social. After all, the person she loved and nursed to health left without a warning or even an explanation. She blamed her hair. It was too unkempt, she said. So she cut it. She blamed her peculiar habits so she stopped painting for months outside of her job. She told herself that guys don't like 'weird' girls, so she stopped talking with Pascal. She blamed herself and changed her life as if it would bring him back.

"Sorry?" he asked, astonished that Rapunzel would dare shoulder the guilt for what he did. He stood up and walked a few feet in front of the bench. "Listen, I—"

"Sorry for the kiss back there in the diner. I know you didn't want me," she interrupted. "I know I'm just a weird antisocial girl who you met randomly," Rapunzel dipped her head down and stared at her feet, unable to look at those eyes she used to be comforted by. "I know I might not be as pretty as the girls a man like you have met," she said, fiddling with her hair, and turning her face slightly away from Eugene as if she wasn't pretty enough. "or rich enough for you—"

"NO!" Eugene blurted out, trying to derail her bizarre misconceptions.

"But—," she continued, standing up from her park bench. "I want you to know, that I—"

"I love you Rapunzel," Eugene finally said, stopping Rapunzel's rant mid-way.

"Eugene, what are you saying?" she asked, her innocence springing back to her.

"Rapunzel, I've been meaning to ask you."

Eugene bowed his head, and he took a knee, his eyes still fixated on Rapunzel. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden ring, with diamond in the middle. There was an engraving of a sun, perfect for his sunshine, his love. Ever since that night, Eugene had saved his money from his new job to buy a ring. He told himself that it would be a reminder of Rapunzel, so he carried it around with him everyday. And just in case, if he's see her again, he'd could show her how much he loved her.

For a moment, Rapunzel's tender lips were slightly agape as her eyes watered up and her lips began to quiver in shock. She was speechless.

"Rapunzel, on that night… I had to flee. I was wanted for grand larceny. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I just thought," he paused, regaining his composure. "I just thought I'd hurt you less if you didn't know. I thought you'd be safer if you hadn't known. But it was one of the hardest decisions I had ever made in my life. And when you opened the door and saw me out the window, my heart practically broke into millions of pieces.

Rapunzel, from the day I first woke up in your bed, and you have showed me kindness and love that I had never felt before. You're beautiful, funny, and sensitive. You made me who I am. You made me Eugene Fitzherbert again. I had always loved you Rapunzel. I want to live my life with you Rapunzel, to spend more days together, no longer just dreaming about you." Eugene's eyes grew red and he felt his nose get runny. But he smiled as he asked the final question. "Will you marry me Rapunzel?"

"E-Eugene…" A smile Of pure joy spread across her face and she ran towards him as he stood up, welcomed her, planting his lips on hers as they realized what this all meant. This was it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, as her head was buried deep in his arms.

Eugene's voice cracked as he felt his hot tears stream down his face. "I'm sorry"

"The only thing you should be sorry for is not asking me sooner."

As the lovers laughed and chuckled, Eugene realized something. Rapunzel's energy and character were back. She flowed with jovialness and for that moment, it seemed as though they were never separated.

For that moment, it was perfect. It was a happy ending.


End file.
